


When Push Comes to Shove

by Kellygirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, jim is a badass, no attempted sexual assault between main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Jim is betrayed by his fellow officers.





	

Jim wiped sweat off his forehead for the second time in ten minutes. He'd been feeling itchy and restless since he woke up that morning. He'd considered calling in, but he’d wanted to finish some paperwork while Harvey was out of town. His partner would be back in two days, ready to tell Jim all about his enforced vacation time.

Jim scratched the back of his neck and noticed several of the officers around the station watching him. He barely paused as he took his hand off the nape of his neck and continued typing. He had no clue what he was typing. He suddenly knew why he felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin. He didn't reach for his bottle of suppressants. 

The new suppressants he'd gotten at the new pharmacy for half the price thanks to his police discount. He’d started this bottle two weeks ago.

It had been eight years since Omegas could work wherever they wanted. A case had went to the Supreme Court and Omegas had won the right to work in more rigorous roles in police and fire departments.

 

Jim didn't think he'd face any type of discrimination and he hadn't. There'd been a few mutters and glares but nothing overt. Harvey had shrugged and continued eating his danish after Jim had asked him if he’d have a problem.

After the Supreme Court win, the news stories started. Omega's co-workers switching an Omega's suppressants, pills that let an Omega control their biological imperative to have sex for the sake of having kids. 

 

The results had made national headlines, the newscasters barely hiding a smug smile while reporting on the resultant orgy,gangbang, whatever they chose to call it.

 

Afterwards, most of the Omegas would disappear quietly, ashamed that the co-workers they wanted to respect them had seen them in a quivering, begging mess of need.

The reports had died down completely about two years ago, but most Omegas still kept their pills in something that could be locked. A sharp stomach cramp made Jim stop typing. His small groan sounded loud in the quiet room. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few officers get up and head his way, smirks and hunger clear in their gazes. Other officers watched, probably to see what Jim would do. Jim unlocked his bottom drawer and grabbed his gun. 

The approaching officers stopped. He also grabbed his pills with the vague thought that he needed to have them tested somewhere away from the police department. Jim took a deep breath and he could smell himself, sweet like caramel and cinnamon. 

 

With the suppressants the smell was barely noticeable to him and to others. His heat was here and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it, but he'd be damned if he gave these fuckers a chance at him. 

He growled low in his throat, as more officers caught his scent and moved closer. Most officers were traditionally Alphas and even the mated ones were looking as if they thought they too would get a turn.

 

Jim knew the other officers and detectives didn't like him but he never thought they'd do something like this. Did they wait until Harvey was out of town on purpose? Had Harvey known their plans but just didn't want to be involved? 

Jim stood and looked up at the Captain's office. She wasn’t in and he remembered the email saying she’d be in meetings at City Hall all day today. Whoever planned this had planned it well with the only two people who might help him absent. 

 

Jim shook off the haze of desperate need that wanted to drown him and saw some of the officers closing in on his desk. Even the prisoners were quiet as they watched. Jim's skin felt on fire as the officer that delivered the mail made it to him first.

"Hey pal, you don't look so good. You okay? Wanna go lie down in the crib?" 

The crib was a room with beds where officers that had to work doubles or triples could catch a quick nap. Jim shook his head even as O'Brien grasped his arm and tugged him forward.

“Yeah, sure you do. We’ll get you all sorted out, won't we boys?”

Jim flinched when the cops around him all murmured and agreed. He broke out of O’Brien’s hold and took off through the fire escape doors. A yell echoed behind him as he cleared the first floor and made it to the garage. His mind was foggy and he just wanted to drop to the ground and beg an Alpha to ease the burning ache that was spreading through his limbs like wildfire. 

He wasn't used to this. His suppressants masked all of this. He never felt anything but a mild irritation every few weeks.

Jim blinked and looked around. He must have blacked out for a few minutes. He was running on primal instincts and the loss of control was terrifying. 

 

He realized he was in the car he and Harvey used and he'd made it clear of the police garage, a part of him angry, shocked, and sad that men and women he thought of as co-workers would set him up like this. He stopped at red light and tried to control the shivers that wracked his body. 

Barbara was home but even with some sexual aides, she wouldn't be able to really help. Her being a beta would only make it worse. An Omega in heat would see her as a threat, that she was in the way of finding an Alpha. There were of course, discreet company that could be bought for a price but those type of meetings were made ahead of time. No one reputable could find him an Alpha worth anything within an hour or two.

Jim wasn't that surprised when he turned the car in the direction of Wayne Manor. The few times he'd met and talked with Pennyworth had made him sharply aware of an Alpha for the first time in years. Not as an one to be wary of, or as one to overcome on the way to a goal, but as something else. Pennyworth had looked him up and down a few times but hadn't pressed like some Alphas might have with an unbonded Omega.

Jim found himself driving up the long driveway with no clue how he'd made it as far as he had. He parked in front of house and that was as far as he could move. The car door felt too heavy. He was going to die right here, just burn from the inside out. He knew what came next, all Omegas did. Fever so high he'd pass out, then convulsions, then a coma and within 48 hours...death.

Jim gasped as the door was almost ripped off and suddenly Alfred was there, frown etched deep into his face, eyes blazing with concern and sexual awareness. Jim tried to grab him, but only succeeded in patting Alfred's shirt.

"Cops switched my pills. I-I didn't know where to..."

Jim heard Alfred curse and then gentle, strong arms pulled him from the car. He could walk on his own but barely. He saw Bruce's frightened face as Alfred led him into the house. Jim's head rolled as he rested it against Alfred's shoulder. God, he wanted to climb this man like a tree. A muffled laugh beside him hinted that he may have said that out loud. The voice was deep and there was a sub vocal purr that some Alphas got when aroused.

"We'll get to that soon enough. Let's get you a cold shower and I’ll make sure Master Bruce won't starve as we'll be occupied for the next 24 hours or so.”

Jim sighed and something in him relaxed. This Alpha would help him. "I'm sure we can go longer than that. I dreamed about you once."

Jim tried to assist Alfred as he was led down some steps. His Alpha's voice was so deep and pure and it made Jim want to sink to his knees and offer everything.

Jim groaned and snuck a kiss across Alfred's lips as hands divested him of his clothes. He whimpered as he was urged to step into a tub. He yelped when cold water hit him in the chest. He shook his head, flinging drops of water around before he stuck his face in the chilled stream of water. His head cleared a bit and he shivered. He could still feel the urges coursing through his body but he felt more in control than he'd felt moments earlier. 

Alfred smiled at him and held the shower curtain, ready to close it. His eyes met Jim's and he smiled.

"Are you clear?

 

Jim smoothed water off his face. "Yeah. Thanks. You gonna join me?" He wasn't usually this bold but he wanted someone he could latch onto that would put out this burning ache that simmered just under his skin.

"You sure? Know it's not the done thing, to find some Alpha so quickly but money can speed things up. Get you someone else, get you to a nice hotel."

Jim shook his head and relished the brief distraction as he stretched his arms over his head. The heated look that got him made him smirk.

 

"Thanks for the offer, but while I'm clear enough to think and choose, I want you." Jim looked down. The water poured over his head. Insecurities from his earlier years suddenly kicked in. All the accusations about not being like other Omegas. His voice was quiet and unsure. "That is, if you want me."

A finger tilted his head up. Jim smiled as he watched Alfred's cuff and sleeve get wet.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. Never thought i’d..." 

 

Alfred's hand pushed back Jim’s wet hair. "Thank you for choosing me. I know you can’t be feeling too fond of Alphas right now, but believe me, I am honored.”

 

A hand cupped the back of his neck and bought Jim closer as Alfred leaned in and kissed him, mouth hot and forceful, his tongue slipping into Jim's mouth to tease and play. Jim swayed closer, his mind fogging back up, and he had to bite down on his own lips to keep the whimper inside when Alfred drew back. 

"Let me get Bruce settled and I'll be back."

Jim nodded and turned to find soap so he could wash. Minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and through the filmy curtain he watched Alfred undress. He gave into temptation, unable to resist peeking out and getting a more clear look. 

Alfred smirked as their eyes met and he finished undressing, clothes folded and put down on the counter. Jim never thought he'd find someone disrobing so neatly, hot, but it was and he had the feeling anything Alfred did right now would be alluring.

Beneath his clothes, Alfred was solid muscle and brute strength. Dark brown and gray hair peppered his chest and Jim's mouth watered at the thought of getting to put his mouth all over that body. 

Jim went willingly as Alfred pressed him against the wet shower wall and leaned into his body, mouth nipping his neck and shoulder. Jim shuddered and keened, while his arms wrapped around Alfred’s neck. His mind was flying in a hundred different directions. Never had an Alpha's demeanor and demands hit him so fast. He groaned as heat spread wherever Alfred’s hands moved. 

 

Fingers explored his body while arousing him to the point where all he could do was try and press his body closer. His head swam with dizziness as Alfred carried him out of the shower, Jim's legs automatically clutched around his Alpha's waist, while Alfred's calloused hands were steady and supportive underneath Jim's ass.

Kissing was next. Light feathery type kisses that had Jim leaning closer to return the same to Alfred's lips and neck. One extra sharp nip on the Alpha's neck had Jim being placed on warm clean smelling sheets. A naked damp body covered his and Jim moaned while trying to pull Alfred closer, opening his legs to feel more skin.

Warm breath tickled his ear as Alfred rumbled into his ear,"there there love, we'll get to that soon." 

Hands wandered between his legs and Jim pressed his head back against the bed sheets and gasped. One finger brushed against his wet hole at the same time Alfred's tongue licked over Jim's lips. A few teasing licks and Jim could do nothing but squirm and try not to beg.

Jim did keen as a finger was pushed in and after a few thrusts, a second finger was added. Jim knew Alfred was talking, saying actual words but he didn't know and didn't care.

Finally, finally he felt the nudge of something bigger. He drew his nails down Alfred’s back and got a hiss in return. They both froze while Jim’s body got used to the Alpha’s cock currently making itself at home in his body.

A tongue traced the rim of Jim’s ear before Alfred bit the lobe and said. “Hold on, sweetheart.”

Alfred started to move, hips snapping back and forth so hard Jim was already relishing the bruising that would happen. The aching burn that had begun to consume him at his desk was finally being satiated. Lips and stubble skimmed his neck and he eagerly tilted his head to the side, instinct compelling him to submit to the Alpha he had chosen. 

His choice, his body offered because he'd known Alfred would treat him like a gift. He felt no humiliation or remorse, like his fellow officers had wanted. There was only feverish lust mixed with trust.

From a young age, he'd hated being an Omega. He'd hated all the Alphas that used to try and dominate him in things as simple as a game of catch, or hide and seek. 

It'd only gotten worse when he became a teenager. First there were the admiring looks and welcoming smiles. Then those looks and smiles would change when those same high school Alphas realized Jim wasn't going to put out or even give them a taste. 

They really hated him his junior year when he walked up to the football captain and punched him so hard he broke his nose.

Jim concentrated on the here and now as Alfred slid in and out of him like a perfectly engineered piston.

 

He was never comfortable being vulnerable in front of any Alpha but Alfred was different. He moaned as Alfred lapped at his throat before biting down while his hips snapped and he got impossibly deeper into Jim’s body.

Endorphins drowned Jim in a pool of pleasure. Alfred fucked him like Jim had only dared dream. Hands behind his knees tilted his body as Alfred sped up. They both moaned when the thick knot started to swell. Jim panted.

"Yes! Yes! God, yes! Alfred yes! Please!"

Teeth nipped at his ear and words poured out. Jim was lost as to what they were, but Alfred's accent sounded like pure sex and made Jim shudder. They both froze as Alfred groaned and stilled,his knot throbbing as he came locked inside Jim's slick hole.

The gush and throb of Alfred's orgasm pushed Jim over the edge and all he could do was hang on as he came so hard it made his stomach cramp.

Jim took a deep breath and ran a hand down Alfred's back. He felt like an oasis of calm in the middle of a hurricane. His body would soon signal that he needed more but right now with Alfred locked with him, he could relax and thank the instincts that had led him here.

 

*  
Hours later, Jim opened his eyes. There was a hand resting on his stomach, fingers barely gripping his body. The sheets had been changed after the shower he'd been led to at about 2 a.m. He'd been here for over twelve hours and while his heat was under control he still felt it bubbling under his skin and traveling through his body, still hungry for something only an Alpha could give him.

Jim explored Alfred's body, using his fingers and tongue, tasting what he wanted. By the time he was done, Alfred was awake and Jim was wet and his insides ached. He sighed as he straddled Alfred and slowly, oh so slowly, sank down on his hard cock. God, the way Alfred gripped his hips, but let Jim decide how fast to go, was heaven. He and Barbara mostly took turns but this was different.

He kept it slow and sweet, rocking down before slowly rising up but just a little. Jim didn't want to lose any more of Alfred's dick than he had to because it was his for how many ever hours he had left. 

Alfred squeezed his hips and growled. Jim smirked and moved faster before slowing down again. Quick as lightning, Alfred flipped them over and thrust back into Jim, rough and fast. Jim shivered and moaned before Alfred kissed him harshly.

"Enough of your teasing, sweetheart. Wanna fuck you like this every day. Fill you up until you can't take anymore. Let my seed spill out of you. You'll smell like mine for days, weeks even."

With a jolt, Jim came while Alfred chuckled and sped up even more. Jim sighed and snuggled down even further into the soft sheets. He fell asleep with Alfred's knot inside of him.

Later he whimpered when he was woken up and given water and soup. He was hot and ended up, eyes half closed on his knees while Alfred fucked him from behind. After he came, Jim murmured and encouraged Alfred to continue until they were both breathing heavily. They both fell asleep, Alfred first. Jim stared at his Alpha and sighed. His heat was fading, and soon would be gone.

 

*  
Jim stretched sleepily and smiled at Alfred as the Alpha lay next to him. Jim didn't know how but he felt shy now that his heat was gone. His mind was clear for the first time in 36 hours. There was something they hadn't discussed so Jim brought it up so there would be no miscommunication.

"I get a shot every six months so you don't have to worry."

Alfred lay beside him, one hand hooked around Jim's waist. He'd kept at least one hand on Jim through most of the night and Jim had to wonder how easily he'd grown used to it. How hard would Alfred hold onto him when he got ready to leave? Would Jim be satisfied with Barbara now? Things were strained between them already and this would only exacerbate what he feared was the beginning of the end for them.

Alfred murmured. "I could smell it on you." He lifted his head to look at Jim. "Not that I ain't sure you'd make a fine father, but that conversation would have happened if I hadn't known."

Jim nodded and stretched, his body sore but happy, satisfied. "Good to know. Sorry. I should have said something at the beginning, but I was a little distracted."

Alfred yawned and sat up. Jim felt a soft tremor of arousal but the desperate, grasping hunger from earlier was gone and the relief was heady. He ignored the small part of him that was disappointed that it was over.

Jim watched Alfred get up and get dressed. "Will you go back to work?"

Jim thought of the men that had watched him. How could he trust them? They'd meant to rape him and they'd all seemed in on it.

"I have to. I need to think about what i'll do, but I have to go back and show them they didn't chase me off." 

He'd walk back in there and show those bastards that he was made of stronger stuff. He'd be on alert and if they still wouldn't respect or treat him fairly, he didn't know what he'd do, but he'd hit that wall when he came to it.

Alfred carded a quick hand through Jim’s hair and said, "Good boy. Let me know if you need backup."

Jim inwardly preened at the 'good boy' comment while trying to imagine what type of backup Alfred could provide. No matter what, the offer meant a lot to him. 

After a quick shower, Jim was dressed, his clothes freshly washed and dried. He couldn't stop looking at Alfred as the Alpha made him breakfast. A plate was placed in front of him and Jim smiled his thanks before digging into scrambled eggs, bacon, and a three stack of pancakes. Alfred sat down across from him with his own plate.

"Bruce already ate. I fear the lad was a trifle embarrassed to eat with either of us." They both laughed. Alfred pulled out a piece of paper. "He did have someone come by and pick up your pills. Had them tested at Wayne Pharmaceuticals. They were placebos."

Jim sighed and took the report.

He'd checked his phone after getting dressed and Harvey had left a message vowing to kick ass if Jim wanted him to. He'd returned to work and after five riddles from Nygma, had found out what happened.

 

 

*  
The next day Jim walked back into work. The patrolman and detectives stopped talking as he made his way up to the Captain's office. He ignored them as he knocked briefly on the door before he opened it. She studied him for a moment before nodding.

He put his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly the other day. Stomach flu or something. I'm ready to go back to work."

Her mouth opened but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Okay. But if someone caused that stomach flu and you want to press charges, we can do that.”

Something in him relaxed at the coded words. She was a good Captain.

He smiled at her in understanding. "Thank you, that means a lot."

He left her office and ignored the stares. Some looked surprised, ashamed, and guilty. Others stared but turned their gazes away quickly when he glanced at them. 

The same officer who delivered the mail and had tried to persuade him into the sleeping quarters gave him a leering look and without a thought Jim grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down onto the nearest desk. The detective at the desk scooted back and got out of the way. Jim did not lower his voice.

"If anything happens like that again, to me, or any Omega, I will shoot first and ask questions later. Are we clear?." By the end of his statement the station was quiet.

The officer nodded frantically, his face red. Jim let him go and looks around the room. The other officers looked away and went back to what they were doing. He noticed Harvey had arrived and was standing by their desks. Jim made his way to his desk. 

He shuffled the papers on his desk and tried not to feel like he needed his back to a wall. Harvey threw a balled up piece of paper at him. Jim met his eyes and Harvey gestured that they should go out. Jim shook his head and then pulled out paperwork. After an hour Jim gestured and Harvey nodded and they both walked out. 

Jim waited until they were in the car. "I wanted to stay a bit, let those bastards see they didn't run me out."

Harvey nodded and headed for one of the diners he liked to frequent. "Don't blame you a bit. Fuckin assholes. We find out who did it and we'll shoot their ass."

Jim sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. "Be hard to do. Alfred told me my suppressants were placebos so either someone had the pharmacy do it or had a pill bottle with my prescription info ready to switch out in case they got the chance."

Harvey grunted and gave the waitress his order. Jim just ordered coffee. At Harvey's raised eyebrow, Jim shrugged. 

"Not hungry."

Harvey smirked and said in a singsong tone, "Bet you'd eat if Alfred was doing the cooking."

Jim rolled his eyes as Harvey cackled at his red face. Once his partner had found out who Jim had went to, he'd given Jim a few teases about older Alphas, stamina, and Alfred maybe wanting to settle down with a young, kick ass Omega. 

After he'd left Wayne Manor he'd went to Barbara's. Their talk had been short. It wasn't like Jim wasn't reeking of an Alpha while Barbara wrinkled her nose and told Jim she was getting back together with her beta girlfriend.

Jim had moved his stuff out that same day so it could be a clean break. He did regret they couldn't work it out. He'd called his old doctor to get a new prescription for his suppressants. His doctor had made understanding noises while writing his prescription and told Jim to pick the pills up at an Omega only pharmacy that was a little ways out, but worth the drive. It didn't hurt that it was owned by Wayne Pharmaceuticals either.

With assurances that he should not have another heat like the one he'd had, Jim got on with his life, which consisted of mostly doing his job. The criminals got more creative and he saw Bruce and Alfred a month after his heat and he hoped his face wasn't red while Harvey smirked and watched them both. 

Bruce seemed okay and Alfred only gave him a brief nod and smile. Just as they were leaving after gathering information about a Wayne board member, Jim caught Alfred's gaze as it roamed swiftly up and down his body. Their eyes met and Jim smirked and threw Alfred a wink. He got a raised eyebrow in return while Harvey fake coughed.

 

He endured Harvey's teasing for three days before he gave Alfred a call and asked him on a date. He said yes and Jim spent the rest of the day smiling to himself before Harvey yelled at him to concentrate and stop walking around with metaphorical hearts floating around his head.

 

Jim couldn’t believe that something that started out of dire need might get a chance to become more.

 

End


End file.
